The present invention relates to the feeding of livestock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deer feeder.
There are many prior-art feeders on the market which dispense feed automatically. These range from units that rely on the wind to dispense the feed to very large units which dispense variable amounts of feed at almost any time of the day or night. However, none of these feeders is designed for or is capable of dispensing feed solely in response to the licking action of a deer or other animal. The present invention provides such a device and method.